


Not Your Average Broadway Love Story

by hemotyping



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broadwaystuck, F/F, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, basically just a bunch of fluff, eridan is a diva, karkat is a long-suffering assistant director slash college student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemotyping/pseuds/hemotyping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and this could be your big break.	<br/>Wait, no. Scratch that.<br/>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and this is your big break.<br/>You’d better not fuck this up, shitlord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Broadway Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one Karkat Vantas gets a job.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and this could be your big break.

Wait, no. Scratch that.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and this _is_ your big break.

You’d better not fuck this up, shitlord.

* * *

“You study at… Juilliard, yes?” asks a smooth female voice. You nod, adjusting your grip on the venti black coffee in your hand. Scrawled messily across the flimsy paper-cardboard-whatever of the cup in black permanent marker is _‘CAR CAT’_. The barista at the coffee place you went to this morning didn’t even obnoxiously ask how to spell your name. Asshole.

“And you’re taking how much time off?” the woman prompts, continuing to interrogate you. From the way she acts, you wouldn’t be surprised if her next question is whether you’d had father issues when you were six years old.

“My plan is two semesters,” you respond, adjusting one of your eyebrow rings absentmindedly.

She gives a satisfied smile. “Perfect.” She leans down, reaching into the messenger bag that sits beneath her desk. A moment or two later, she sets a nondescript black binder and a printed form in front of you. “I’ll need you to sign that,” she explains, nodding at the form. “Since we’ve been corresponding over email for some time, I assumed you would be alright if I went ahead and wrote up your contract based on the decisions we’ve made together. If you have any issues with anything there, of course, feel free to make revisions as you see fit, but do keep in mind that you are not technically hired until you sign a version of this contract which I approve of.” You nod again, sliding the contract toward you and squinting at the text. “The binder, as should be rather self-evident, contains your copy of the script. As you’ve been involved in original productions before, I barely need remind you that the script is subject to change throughout the rehearsal process.”

“Sounds good,” you mumble, trying not to show how excited you honestly are. “Do you have a pen?”

Once you’ve signed the contract and she’s filed it away in its proper place, she sits down across the desk from you again. “Wonderful,” she says, opening her own copy of the script. “Let’s get to work, then, shall we?” The two of you start with the character list on the first page, because she wants to talk through the casting. Your finger rests on the name of the titular character, the first on the list. “Ah, yes,” she muses. “The star of our show, as it happens, will be one Eridan Ampora. You may have heard of him.”

Your eyes widen slightly. You knew this was your big break, but you’re pretty sure it just got bigger. “Yeah.” Honestly, anyone who knows anything has heard of Eridan Ampora, even if just in passing. He’s pretty much the biggest name in the industry, save for maybe the woman who is currently sitting across from you.

She laughs, a sound slightly reminiscent of a little bell. “I have worked with Mr. Ampora once or twice. A word of warning to the wise: be warned.” You look at her, confused, and she starts laughing again. “I’m not sure how to describe him, really,” she continues. “All I can say is… he’s likely not what you expect him to be.”

Eventually, she regains her composure and the two of you continue down the list. There are one or two names you vaguely recognize, but nothing major. Once you’ve exhausted the list, you move on to the actual script. You spend several hours talking about the plot and discussing the characters. The next time you glance at the clock, it’s three minutes before five in the evening.

“Well,” she says, adjusting her papers in her binder before tucking the binder into her messenger bag, “I’d love to stay and chat, but I have a date at five-thirty and I don’t want to keep her waiting.”

You raise your eyebrows. “I don’t want to make you keep her waiting, trust me.” She laughs as you carefully stuff your script into your medium-sized backpack.

“Ten A.M. tomorrow,” she reminds you as you move toward the door.

“Got it.” You pull on the nice jacket that Kanaya made you wear instead of your hoodie.

“See you then, Karkat.”

“See you then, Ms. Lalonde,” you echo.

Her black-painted lips curl into a smile. “Rose,” she corrects.

You try not to blush, more than a little starstruck. “See you, Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Emrys tries to get back into posting the dumb fics they write. Yikes.


End file.
